Although use of the ACTG 076 zidovudine regimen appears to substantially reduce maternal-infant HIV transmission, additional interventions which could further reduce or eliminate vertical transmission are bing sought. In this study, the addition of HIV immune globulin (HIVIG) during pregnancy along with a single infant dose is being evaluated. Two mother- infant paris were enrolled at JHU during the past year and nationally the study has accrued approximately half of its projected sample size. The first interim analysis of this study should be completed in early 1997.